penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Helpful Links and Tips
Roll 20 Guide Here's a few ways to improve and simplify: The cog above the chat window (top right of the screen) will have your Roll20 settings: *Turn the volume down *Unclick "enable background chat beep" *Change "video and voice" broadcast and recieve to "nothing" (we use the discord chat) *Under "Chat Avatars" change the selection to "names only" *Go to the "collections" tab right next to the cog. You will see a list of macros. Select "show macro quick bar" then check off "show in macro quick bar" the macros you think you will use (healing potions, guidance, bardic inspiration, etc). These can be edited any time, and you can make your own for personal use. Ask a mod if you'd like one made for all players to use. *On your sheet - go to the cog on the sheet (next to 'spells'). Change "add character name to templates" to ON (a mod may have done this for you already). *To add a new item - in the "equipment" box at the bottom of the sheet (below 'attacks and spellcasting'), under "item name" click the + button. Go to the "compendium" (above the chat, the circle with the i inside) and search for your item. Drag the item name in to the box. *To add new spells - In the spells tab on your sheet, choose the appropriate level, and click the + button. While the new spell is open, search in the compendium (the circle with the i inside abov the chat box) for the spell you need. Drag the name in to the new slot and it will auto-fill. Double check that it is in correctly, some spells have some minor errors. If the spell you want is not in the compendium, check the Grimoire above and fill it in manually. Make sure you have everything filled in. *When putting in your hit dice, do not add your con mod, the program will do it for you (above 'hit dice' it should say 6d6, not 6d6+2 for example) *If you have bought a tool, but do not have proficiency in it, add the tool, and then under "mod" subtract your proficiency modifer. You can remove the modifer as you develop proficiency with the tool. *Double-click the chat window to make it pop out *Having difficulty getting Roll20 to load? First check that you have done all the above steps (especially the first four). If that doesn't help, head to Roll20's "Solving Technical Issues " page. The mods do not have control over Roll20, we do our best to keep it working smoothly, but we cannot correct issues with their server. Please bring issues you might be having to Roll20's forums . *Sometimes you will see a red box telling you your connection to the server is slow or disconnected. Be patient and it will resolve itself. If there's an adventure/one shot going on and you're not participating, please close your Roll20 window/tab as too many people on at once can cause the server some lag. *If you click on your character sheet, notepad, or any other item, and then double-click on the name, the sheet will minimise and fade in to the background. You can double-click it again to open it up. *Roll20 can do math! Type your formula into the chat box and press enter. Use the [ symbol twice before, with no space, and the ] symbol with no space afterward with your formula in between. Use + for plus, - for minus, * for multiplying and / for dividing, again with no spaces. *To add or subtract HP quickly, click your token, and then click the red circle your HP is in. It will open a small box above the circle, in which you can type +5 or -12 (for example) then hit enter, it will automatically add or subtract that amount from your total HP. Category:Misc Category:Character Creation